If Only
by Danny's Angel
Summary: But he couldn’t, because friends didn’t do that. Friends didn’t serenade each other in the moonlight. . The term ‘just friends’ has strict rules, and doing that would be a violation. DxS


[Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the song _Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol. This story came into my head last week and I wrote it during study hall. It isn't the greatest, but I haven't updated here in forever and I wanted to put something up. Enjoy! Or, don't.]

**If Only**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker laid under the old oak in the schoolyard, watching the stars. Tucker was distracted from the sight by his bleeping PDA, and Danny and Sam listened to Danny's iPod. Unbeknownst to Sam, Danny currently was playing the playlist he'd named after her, and furthermore, the playlist he'd filled with songs he wished he could sing to her window and use to make everything alright. But he couldn't, because friends didn't do that. Friends didn't serenade each other in the moonlight.

If only.

His favorite song came on and he had to fight the urge to look Sam in the eyes and sing it to her as loud and fully as possible. But he couldn't, and he shouldn't.

He didn't.

This was the song and situation he always pictured in his mind; in a perfect world, Danny and Sam lay beside each other under an old tree watching the stars, and Danny sang this to Sam and told her how he felt and they were together forever from then on.

But, that couldn't happen. The term 'just friends' has strict rules, and doing that would be a violation. He simply relaxed and watched the stars, bending his arms to that his hands lay under his head. He watched the stars and mouthed out the words to the sky, as If he was practicing for the real moment that he wished would come, but never would. This song would be their first dance at their wedding, their first dance as a couple united forever. But, that wasn't going to happen. 'just friends' was a strict code. If only things would go his way…

If only.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Sam shifted beside him, and in the corner of his eye he caught her smiling at the stars.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

Danny glanced over. She still gazed at the stars, but she looked sadder. He was going to say something, but he couldn't find the words and then the chorus came, and he hated to interrupt this song.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Danny decided that the next line fit their situation to a T, and he grinned. He lifted his hand over their heads and circled his finger above them as he sang;

_Let's waste time _

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me _

_To find my own_

Sam smiled contentedly at his goofy gesture and grabbed his hand, sending their linked phalanges sailing towards the ground. He expected her to let go like lightning when their hands hit the earth, but they didn't.

She didn't let go.

"Figures." Danny muttered almost inaudibly. He chuckled to himself. Sam was the only girl he knew who would pick then and there to express herself. He smiled his happiest in days and closed his eyes. The chorus was on full-blast now, and he deemed the circumstances worthy of him singing at full volume. Absolutely beaming in the semi-darkness, he and Sam sang out their hearts for the rest of the last chorus together. Their eyes were closed, their fingers were linked, and their voices rang through the schoolyard in glorious unison.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

The end of the song was approaching and Danny didn't want it to be over, so he paused it. Looking Sam in the eyes, and grinning like an idiot, Danny sang.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

As Sam joined in on the last line, Danny pulled her closer and whispered in her ear;

"_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

He pulled back and they stayed like that for a minute, lying on their sides with their hands linked but forgotten, chests pressed together, faces mere inches apart, breathing stopped, eyes searching each other's.

Sam smiled and swished her hair back momentarily so that she could get a good look at his face when she spoke that earth-shattering word…

"Yes."


End file.
